Terreur Nocturne
by Yami Flo
Summary: C'était un rêve, n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait pas réellement été...? Par l'un de ses ennemis ? Mais non. Les marques sur son corps en étaient la preuve. C'était réel, il en avait la certitude maintenant. slash


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Yaoi, Possession et… Viol ; âmes sensibles s'abstenir. L'histoire s'intercale entre la première et la deuxième saison.

Couple : Surprise ! Faut lire pour savoir…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yoroiden Samourai Troopers ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur créateur.

**Terreur Nocturne**

Au début, le poids sur son corps lui semblait être un rêve. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite, comme il aurait dû le faire. Il était trop tard quand il se décida à le faire. Puis, une main s'était posée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Et cela avait commencé.

Des gémissements étouffés. Un léger ricanement, à peine audible, qui y répond. Une larme le long de sa joue. Il essaie de bouger. Une gifle récompense son effort. Sa tête part sur le côté.

Un murmure se fait entendre à son oreille.

-Reste tranquille.

C'est la première fois que l'intrus parle. Ce n'est pas exactement un ordre. On dirait plutôt un conseil, mais un conseil qui le révulse. Etonnement pourtant, il obéit. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que son agresseur à quelque chose du prédateur à cet instant précis, quelque chose qui le fait hésiter…

Ses liens lui font mal. Ses mouvements brusques pour tenter de s'en dégager ont amené des blessures sur ses poignets. Quelques gouttes de sang perlent. L'autre ne semble pas sans soucier, ni même l'avoir remarqué. Où peut-être l'a-t-il fait, et peut-être est-ce pour cela que…

Des lèvres qui courent sur sa nuque, sur son cou. Un baiser déposé sur son front. La main se retire de ses lèvres, remplacée par une bouche. Une langue qui passe entre ses dents et joue avec la sienne. Il n'a pas eu le temps de crier, ou d'appeler de l'aide. Il ne peut que pousser des plaintes inaudibles.

Si sa yoroi était seulement à portée de main… Mais elle est bien rangée dans un tiroir, hors d'atteinte. Jamais il n'avait pensé être attaqué en pleine nuit.

Et Byakuen, qui normalement monte la garde au pied de son lit… Le grand fauve doit courir dehors, doit chasser pour ne rentrer qu'à l'aube, comme il en a la rare habitude. Quelque part, il se demande… Son agresseur a-t-il vu le tigre partir ? Les a-t-il observé, surveillé toute la journée, et même avant ?

Quelque part, cela le terrorise plus que sa situation actuelle. Savoir qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas en sécurité… Savoir que les _autres_ sont peut-être en danger…

Une main sur sa hanche. Un pouce jouant avec l'un de ses tétons. Une main sur son torse, le caressant doucement. Des effleurements destinées à l'aider à se relaxer, ou à l'humilier davantage ? Il ne saurait trop dire, mais ils le mettent mal à l'aise.

Son regard croise celui de l'autre. La peur le reprend et il tente à nouveau de bouger. L'autre siffle entre ses dents et le frappe plusieurs fois au visage et à la poitrine. Il gémit et pleure ouvertement, maintenant. Mais il ne supplie pas. Jamais. Il lui reste encore sa fierté.

Les mains se font gentilles tandis qu'elles bougent le long de son corps, sur sa poitrine, sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, puis sur ses cuisses. Des yeux bleus rencontre les siens. Ils le regardent avec amusement, et une pointe de cruauté est visible dans le sourire que son agresseur lui fait.

C'est une vengeance, il le comprend sourdement. Mais ce n'est pas exactement lui qui est visé. Il est juste… la cible la plus commode, parce que la vraie cible est inaccessible pour l'instant. Et puis, ils sont proches, tous les cinq. Causer des dommages à l'un, c'est causé des dommages à tous.

Il tremble, à la fois sous l'effet du froid, mais aussi parce qu'il sait exactement ce qui va se produire maintenant. Il a compris dès l'instant où une main s'est mise à tirer l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Le dit pantalon est à terre, comme les vêtements de son futur violeur. Le mot le répugne. Savoir qu'il ne peut rien faire le dégoûte encore plus.

Un bout de tissu est enfoncé dans sa bouche. Son tremblement s'accentue.

Une main entre ses jambes, puis entre ses cuisses, qui les caressent langoureusement. L'autre, appuyant sur sa hanche, le force à rester immobile sur le lit. A sa grande honte, il sent qu'il commence à réagir. Il ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas assister à…ça.

Sans surprise, il entend que cela amuse l'autre. Il l'entend rire sous cape, mais pas d'un rire méchant. Il sent une main lui serrait brièvement l'épaule, comme pour le réconforter. Cela l'interpelle un peu. Si l'intrus veut l'humilier, le blesser, _les_ blesser tous, pourquoi agit-il comme s'il… avait du regret ou plutôt, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment faire ça.

Il sent ses jambes être écartées de part et d'autre d'un corps agenouillé entre elles. Cette fois, ça y est. Il n'ose pas bouger. Il a reçu suffisamment de coups pour comprendre ce qui se passerait s'il osait. Il pleure encore et encore en silence, alors qu'il sent l'autre s'approcher plus près, et sans ouvrir les yeux, il le sent qui sourit.

Quelque chose de dur se presse contre le haut de ses cuisses. Le peu de contrôle qui lui reste s'évapore en fumée. Plus rien ne compte, à présent, sauf l'idée de se dégager au plus vite. Mais c'est trop tard. L'autre n'a été qu'encouragé par cette dernière résistance que lui offre sa proie. Et brusquement…

Peine. Douleur atroce. Souffrance qui se répand dans tous le bas de son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, roulent dans leurs orbites, et il retombe sans connaissance sur l'oreiller, non sans avoir entendu une dernière fois le rire de son agresseur.

* * *

Une main le secoue doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et s'assoit doucement dans son lit, les draps relevés jusqu'à la moitié du torse. Il sent la sueur dégouliner le long de ses tempes et coller quelques mèches à son front. Il relève la tête avec difficulté.

Des yeux verts rencontrent les siens. Un rayon de lune tombe par la fenêtre entrouverte, diffusant une pâle lumière dans la chambre. Un visage amical se tient devant lui, et il sourit faiblement. Cependant, son ami semble être un peu inquiet. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il tremble légèrement, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sans savoir pourquoi.

-Je t'ai entendu gémir et pleurer dans ton sommeil. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi aurait-il pleuré ? Il n'arrivait pas très bien à se souvenir de son rêve, mais une impression désagréable lui restait toujours. Il hausse finalement les épaules, faisant bouger ses cheveux noirs le long de ses épaules.

-Juste un cauchemar, Shin. C'est bon, tu peux aller te recoucher, souffla-t-il.

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien… murmura Shin.

Il hoche la tête avec plus de force. Intérieurement, il se sent coupable d'avoir réveillé un de ses amis à cause d'un stupide rêve déjà oublié.

-C'est bon, vraiment. Retourne dormir, insiste-t-il avec une note de finalité qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Shin se mord la lèvre, peut convaincu, mais hoche la tête puis quitte la chambre. L'autre adolescent se laissa retomber sur le dos, grimaçant un peu sous le coup d'une brusque douleur. S'est-il encore surmené durant l'entraînement ? Cela ne ressemble pourtant pas à la douleur habituelle de ses courbatures…

Essayant de fermer les yeux, il se rendit finalement compte, à la texture du tissu contre sa peau, qu'il était nu. Et il ne dormait jamais complètement nu. Et puis, ses poignets lui paraissaient douloureux, et sa joue le lançait un peu. A bien y réfléchir, ses fesses étaient dans le même état et…

De quoi avait-il rêvé déjà ? D'un… d'un intrus dans sa chambre qui…

Il se raidit, les yeux désormais grands ouverts et s'assit dans le lit repoussant les draps. La moitié supérieure de son corps était dénuée de marques, il le sentait, il le savait. Shin lui aurait fait une remarque sinon. Mais il put voir, sur ses cuisses et le long de ses jambes, des marques rosâtres, comme des morsures ou des suçons.

_Une langue qui le titille, va et vient sur son corps… Des dents qui marquent sa chair…_

C'était un rêve…n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas réellement été… ? Par l'un de ses ennemis ? Ses tremblements le reprirent, alors que le choc commençait à s'instaurer en lui. C'était réel. Il en était certain, maintenant.

Au dehors, dissimulé dans les ombres, Yami sourit sous son masque. Il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre Kourin, le Trooper blond dormant toujours dans la même chambre que Tenku, mais Rekka avait été plus que… satisfaisant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Satisfaisant n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait dû employer.

Quelque part, il se sent mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça exactement ? Une petite voix au fond de son esprit, une petite voix qui ne veut pas se taire et qui est pernicieuse, insistante, lui affirme qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Il a juste donné une leçon à ces stupides gamins, qui relâchent leur vigilance bien trop tôt, bien trop facilement. Ils l'ont humilié, ils devaient payer.

Mais… Rekka ne lui avait jamais vraiment rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il était le plus facile à atteindre ? Où parce qu'il était leur chef, celui qui leur avait infligé leur plus écrasante défaite ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il n'avait pas agit en guerrier.

C'était cela qui l'ennuyer le plus. Les Troopers étaient des gamins insupportables qui méritaient qu'on leur enseigne une bonne leçon. Mais ce qu'il avait fait…

Pendant une minute, il fixa la fenêtre de la chambre de Rekka. Il serait si facile d'entrer à nouveau, de le réveiller s'il n'avait pas déjà repris connaissance et de… s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Non. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Vraiment.

Après tout, il avait, dans un sursaut qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre, soigné la plupart des plaies de sa… victime.

Le sujet était clos, il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qui venait d'arriver. Il était inutile d'en reparler ou d'en toucher deux mots avec les autres Mashô. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

La petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui répétait et, quelque part, c'était plus simple de l'écouter de d'oublier tout le reste. En fait, il aurait totalement oublié « l'incident » dans quelques heures mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Au fond d'Anubis, la petite voix ou plutôt, la petite présence des Jiryoushu et de Badamon prit plus de force. Ce n'était pas le Yami Mashô qui souriait, qui prenait plaisir à la souffrance qu'ils venaient de causer. C'était eux.

Avoir l'un des Troopers à leur merci avait été plus que stimulant. Peut-être, un de ces jours, renouvelleraient-ils l'expérience ? Hum, c'était tentant. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Un rire sinistre, émanant de la gorge de Yami, brisa la tranquillité de la nuit alors que, dans sa chambre, les bras entourant sa poitrine, Ryo commençait à sangloter à nouveau, priant pour que le matin arrive vite.

**Fin ?**


End file.
